far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Kenjes for Democratic Elevation(KDE)
The KDE is an only noble group within the Democratic Mandate and its Forum. They are one of the founding members of the Democratic Mandate and are known to harbor the most conservative people within the Mandate. Due to their closeness to the Ias government and their conservative party, the Mountains, they tend to also be called “The Mountains”. The KDE offers a lot of diplomatic power within the Democratic Mandate through their Nobility. Since many of its members own Bubble Cities and land on Ias, they also give some economic power to the Democratic Mandate. While many members of the KDE never leave the Bubble Cities due to cultural reasons, many of the younger Nobles have started to act as the Diplomats for the Democratic Mandate. Politics of the Kenjes The KDE is a Noble-only group that believes in the Empire and its Virtues through and through. They tend to act aggressively against people, who question the actions of The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. They push for finding a solution for the labor and navigation crisis through collaboration between all the different Noble Houses. They tend to see the democratic processes as a Noble privilege, but sometimes work with serf groups and serfs in general. As long as they follow the virtues and accept the Chain of Being. While many other groups in the Mandate are against using violence, the KDE sees it as a valid option, which has to be explored. Some members in the KDE have fought in the War Against the Artificials and in the recent STO-Empire Conflict. While they agree that a peaceful way seems to be the best way forward, they are against removing violence from the table. Functional Role within the Mandate “We are the Mountains of the Empire, we will stand here till the end of time” Inauguration Speech of the Warden of Ias(Unofficial Leader of the KDE) 3201 While the primary function of the KDE is their diplomatic outreach within the sector, they also have a secondary unofficial function within the Democratic Mandate. Many groups in the Mandate have serfs in them or are even led by them. To keep the Democratic Mandate from becoming too radical, the KDE controls every decision on its influence on the Chain of Being. If groups within the KDE would try to change the Chain of Being or act against the Empire the KDE would step in. Since its founding the Democratic Mandate has not yet acted against the Chain or the Empire, they have not acted yet. If they should the KDE will automatically remove themselves from the Mandate and try to take Ias away from the hands of the Mandate. For this very moment, a group of young Nobles within the KDE has been training with a Reticulum trainer the last few months. These young Nobles call themselves “Kaj-Kenjes”. Personel & Equipment “Faith, Propriety, Justice, Fortitude, Wisdom, Temperance, Diligence, Charity, Integrity and Hope. These are the Virtues of this Sector. These should be our Virtues. The Mandate can’t survive without them.” Abbott Reformits Crassius an Fare The majority of the KDE are Nobles with Lands or Space on Ias. The few Members from other planets are often without possession and act as diplomats to their old homes. The KDE often uses the facilities of other groups to reach their destinations and goals. Many within the KDE see this as the right way because it is one of the many ways they spy on the other groups to keep them in check. The KDE uses their financial gains almost entirely to keep up their Headquarters within the Capital Bubble City. They also have one of the highest fees of membership within the Mandate. This was decided by themselves since they are against any serf giving more to the Mandate than a Noble. The security of the HQ is currently taken on by the “Kaj-Kenjes”, which are mostly young Nobles without any inheritance. Organisation The KDE has currently around 300 members. All of them are from different Noble Houses. Many of them are part of the government of Ias and take on a lot of responsibilities on the planet. The KDE votes their representatives for the Mandate Forum through a simple vote. Most of the time the representatives of the Mandate are Nobles with no inheritance, no land and no responsibility for the Ias government. The only exception is the Warden of Ias, which was voted on the Forum to have a more powerful person within the Forum. While the Warden is the most powerful of the Mandate representatives, many of the others are much more active within the Mandate. The KDE meeting place and HQ is a former theatre that has been refitted to have space for all of its members. The Leader of the security “Kaj-Kenjes”, is also in charge of the upkeep of the place, which leads to sometimes even the young Nobles cleaning the theatre as part of the training. History and Extra Info 3201- The KDE was founded by the Mountains of the Ias government to have a voice within the Mandate. They took a former theatre as their HQ and voted some of its Members into the Democratic Mandate Forum. The KDE has a mixed reputation in the Mandate. Many see them as too conservative, while others support their conviction and their ability to keep old and new in the balance. Category:Democratic Mandate